Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) is gaining popularity as a new technology. Devices formed in SOI have demonstrated significant performance improvement over devices fabricated on bulk wafers. This is because silicon devices have problems with inherent parasitic to junction capacitances. One way to avoid this problem is to fabricate silicon devices on an insulating substrate. Hence, the reason for SOI technology is that it offers the highest performance in terms of power consumption and speed for a given feature size due to minimizing parasitic capacitance.
The present invention provides new transistor and logic circuits that are particularly well suited for SOI wafers.